


Stuck in a Hard Place

by RevyCaitEll



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Action, Adventure, Awkward Situation, Gen, Lots of robots get thrashed, Randy is very destructive, The Ninja is a badass, The Nomicon confused the juice out of Randy, Their parts are like everywhere, but then he gets it so it's okay, mortal enemies being forced to help each other awkward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevyCaitEll/pseuds/RevyCaitEll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McFist and the Ninja are trapped. The only way to get out alive is if they work together.</p><p>It was going to be a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in a Hard Place

The Ninja’s scarlet scarf wrapped around a robot-ape’s leg, almost pulling the appendage right off. The Ninja tugged hard sending the robo-ape careening into two others, landing in a tangled, sparking heap.

McFist growled.

Viceroy made a noise of disapproval before sending out another wave of robo-apes to their doom. Soon enough mangled parts were spread everywhere, the Ninja standing right in the middle of it, looking quite smug with himself.

“Viceroy!” McFist screamed, his face turning red from anger. He raised a finger in the Ninja’s direction firing a laser blast. It caught the Ninja off guard hitting him in the shoulder. The Ninja yelped in pain and surprise before doing an impressive flip backwards while simultaneously throwing Ninja Rings.

McFist lost his brand new finger blasters. Again. For the third time that week.

Viceroy scowled, groaning. If he didn't do anything McFist might not take him to Whoopee World this Wednesday. The evil genius whipped out his latest invention from inside his coat, poking at the device. Just as the Ninja poised his arm in the air to launch his signature smoke bomb, Viceroy discrealty flung his device at the Ninja. He watched with glee as it stuck to the Ninja’s suit as the pesky annoyance disappeared.

“Don't worry. I have a backup plan,” Viceroy grinned before McFist could even start yelling. The business tycoon raised an eyebrow.

“I created an-”

“Yes! What did I do now?” McFist interrupted. Viceroy resisted the urge to smack him.

“ _I_ created a device that clings to the Ninja’s suit and broadcasts his location,” Viceroy proudly proclaimed, cooing when Otto hovered over. He gave the small robot an affectionate hug. McFist glowered, seemingly unimpressed.

“What?” 

“Well haven't you used that stupid idea before, with that tracking dye or something. You still failed to destroy the Ninja!” With every word, McFist’s tone somehow managed to get more louder.

Viceroy sighed “We wait until the Ninja is in a secluded part of town, sick a whole robot army on him until he tires out. Because it's a quiet part of town, there will be nowhere for the Ninja to hide and take off his suit. That means we can keep tracking and hunting him till we capture him,” 

McFist had lost interest in for the first few sentences before regaining it. 

“It better work, or _you_ can personally tell the Sorcerer why the Ninja hasn’t been destroyed yet,”

XxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxx 

Randy ripped his mask off stuffing it in his coat. His shoulder was aching, McFist’s lasers must have been upgraded. He pulled his t-shirt down showing the nasty wound burned into his left shoulder. Despite the pain from his injury, he couldn't heal it here. Randy was still in the air vent above McFist’s office. He cursed himself for impulsively taking the Ninja suit off to check his wound. Not wanting to risk getting discovered (the light from the suit activating was very bright and noticeable) He crept quietly along the vent, slipping out when he found an opening.

It occurred to him that if he could sneak out of McFist’s base without the Ninja suit, he was hanging around there way to much. Randy walked to the bus stop, texting Howard that he was busy. The bus took forever to get there and Randy was grumpy from the gnawing ache coming from shoulder. When it finally came, Randy barely noticed that it was almost completely empty. The driver tipped his hat to him and Randy mumbled his own greeting.

He practically jumped from the bus when it stopped at the fringes of Norrisville.There was no one around, just the way he liked it. He rubbed at his shoulder absently, hoping that no blood would soak into his hoodie.

“Ouch,” he muttered to himself checking the area again (you could never be too careful) before the slipping the mask on. Gold light enveloped him as the black and red ribbons of cloth wrapped around his body. Randy instantly felt more comfortable, the Ninja suit’s healing properties working on his injuries. Getting into a stance, Randy performed the Art of Healing on himself. Tremendous heat poured into his wounds, sewing up damaged skin and muscles.

The intense heat melted away and Randy breathed a deep sigh of relief. He began checking over the suit, looking for tears or damage. A loud noise interrupted his inspection.

Randy turned to the sound, instincts screaming at him to jump away. He obeyed them narrowly missing the blast of laser fire.

“What the juice?”

Robotic yells of anger filled the air and cold dread settled in Randy’s stomach. He was surrounded on all sides, menacing robots of all types wanting to spill his blood. 

“Oh boy… Ninja Rings!” Randy shouted sending the Rings in all directions hoping to hit as many of his foes as possible. He smirked as the tell clangs rang out. 

His attack though only seemed to barely chip at the robot army. They closed in and Randy panicked slightly. At this rate he was literally going to have no room to move, let alone fight.

He still remembered the last time he had been dog piled. It was _not_ a pleasant experience. 

The space around him got smaller and smaller and Randy was beginning to feel claustrophobic. He needed backup, like _right_ now.

_Words can be more powerful than the sword._

“Earth Attack!” Randy shouted to himself, reading the doodles that appeared in his mind. 

“To stop your foes and hold them back, harness the soil for an Earth Attack. Time is getting tight, so give me a hand, to win this fight I need warriors of sand!” Randy threw three clumps of dirt in the air, the dirt forming into Sandjas.

“Go forth my Sandjas! Destroy these annoying shoobs!” Randy himself charged into battle. He flung Ninja Cold Balls along the ground and jumped in the air, stabbing the robots that fell due to the ice.

“Ninja slice!”

“Ninja Chainsikle!”

“Ninja Boom Balls!”

The battleground was decimated. Robot parts lay strewn everywhere, random patches of earth were singed and charred, while others were frozen solid. Randy was about to holler in excitement at his job well done, when he heard the distinct sound of McFist’s hovercraft overhead.

“Oh come on! Seriously what the juice? Why is there so many honkin’ robots?” Randy complained to himself, his Sandjas waiting patiently for his next command. 

It started raining robo-apes. Like the actual cheese as robo-apes fell from the sky. Getting really tired of the situation (being surrounded again by countless number of enemies was becoming old)

He sent the Sandjas off in different directions, while Randy picked his own side to attack. Sweat began to coat his body and Randy found himself slowing with each strike. To his dismay, the Sandjas were slowing down too, as he was technically the one giving them power.

“Think Randy, think! I need to take them all out at once. How do I do that?” He ducked under a swipe, punching his opponent square in the face. A Sandja caught his eye.

Randy quickly cleared the space around him chucking Boom balls at robo-apes that got too close for his liking. Closing his eyes, Randy tried to focus every fibre of his being on this spell.

“Sandja Cyclone Attack!”

The Ninja symbol materialised from thin air and Randy began to spin his arms, pouring whatever energy he had left to make the attack as powerful as possible.

Wind and sand whipped at his scarf and face but Randy didn't falter. The noise of the whole thing was nearly deafening. Robo-apes got caught in the mass of golden, smashing into each other and abandoned buildings. 

With his arms beginning to tire, Randy let go of his control on the spell. Feeling exhausted, he resisted the urge to slump.

The golden sand fell gently to the ground, like snow. The carnage it left behind was devastating. An entire chunk of earth had been uprooted and robot parts had been spread to the winds. Shiny metal glinted in trees over a hundred yards away.

“So Bruce!” Randy grinned his arm was high in the air ready to toss a smoke bomb when something hard smacked into his head. He went flying a few feet from the force of the blow, the world spinning. A brick lay a few feet away. Did someone seriously just throw a brick at him?

“Ow,’ Randy struggled to stand seeing stars.

“Do you see that Viceroy, I got him right in the head!” The unmistakeable voice of Hannibal McFist lacerated the air. Randy groaned from his spot on the ground.

“What a throw sir,” Viceroy replied, not sounding at all impressed.

“See how my brilliant plan worked?” McFist gloated.

Ignoring the bickering that followed Randy got to his feet. Viceroy and McFist were arguing like a pair of five year olds while two robo-apes stood behind them awkwardly.

“They do this all the time?” Randy asked them.

One of the apes sighed, while the other facepalmed.

“All of the time,” the first one said.

“Smokebomb!” Randy used the cover to get away, hiding in a nearby building. With his heightened Ninja senses, he could still hear the conversation of his enemies.

“Your stupid plan failed to capture the Ninja!” McFist yelled into Viceroy’s face. The evil genius just glared back. He calmly placed his hand in his coat and pulled a odd looking device with a LED screen. Even from this distance Randy could the device’s insistent beeping.

“The Ninja is still close, he's probably hiding out in one of those structures,” Viceroy pointed to the very building that Randy was currently occupying. He felt his blood run cold, a snap of fear clawed at his insides. How were they tracking him?

“How do you know?” McFist asked the question that Randy desperately wanted the answer to.

“Remember? I told you this earlier. There is a tracker implanted on the Ninja’s suit. The plan was to keep hitting the Ninja with robots until he tires out,”

“And then we capture him!” McFist practically roared. “I love my plan, don't you Viceroy?”

“I hate you,”

“I'm your boss,”

“Great plan sir,” sarcasm saturated Viceroy’s words. He stared at the LED screen. 

“That's weird,” he said. 

McFist moved in closer getting right into Viceroy’s personal space. The scientist shoved him back.

“Well?” McFist asked, pouting almost. Randy wanted to laugh at his arch enemy’s expression but he really needed to hear what Viceroy was going to say.

“The Ninja hasn't moved from his spot, not even an inch,”

“Maybe he’s taking a nap,” McFist rubbed his hands together an evil grin stretched across his face.

“Let's go see then. This way,” Viceroy took the lead with the robo-apes and McFist right on his heels.

“Tracking device?” Randy said to himself. He felt all over the suit trying to find it. The Nomicon buzzed.

“This better be quick,” Randy hissed opening the book. He was immediately shloomped in.

Randy landed harshly, face first.

“Ow, what the juice Nomicon?” 

The ancient book seemed to be in a rush. It wasted no time in giving Randy some incomprehensible advice.

_Expect the unexpected._

“Really Nomicon, what's that even mean?” Randy didn't get his answer as he roughly tossed out of the book, reality coming into focus around him. Footsteps were echoing loudly in the abandoned building. It was hard to tell how close they were.

The mere thought of fighting anymore made Randy’s limbs feel ten times heavier. The Nomicon’s doodles invaded his vision.

_Expect the unexpected._

“Shss, he's right in that room,” he could hear Viceroy's footsteps, along with the clunky ones of the robo-apes. They were so close, any second now they could burst into the room.

Expect the unexpected…. Randy wouldn’t have been surprised if a lightbulb magically appeared above his head. He flattened himself onto the dirty floor, hurriedly finding a comfortable position.

“Ninja play dead,” he whispered to himself, just as McFist and Viceroy entered the room.


End file.
